In the management of patients with aneurysms and subarachnoid hemorrhage, rebleeding episodes continue to be the most devastating event. In order to alter the significant mortality and morbidity associated with rebleeding, it is imperative to continue our investigation in methods of prevention of such episodes. While surgery may play a significant role in the long term management of such patients, it is possible that the formidable mortality rates associated with early surgery can be improved upon if the patient can be carried through the immediate post-bleed phase. The purpose of this proposed study is to answer the question as to which of three treatments is the most effective in preventing recurrent bleeding during the first fourteen days following an acute subarachnoid hemorrhage from a ruptured intracranial aneurysm.